


A Delivery Date

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [39]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie tags along while Marlon does his delivery run.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 5





	A Delivery Date

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie leaned back in the car chair, trying to find a comfortable position. It was hard to do that when it was so hot out. Even though she was inside the truck the sun still beat down on her. Marlon was out making a delivery so she just needed to kill some time while he was out. The sweat collected around her forehead, seeping into the baseball cap. Taking it off, she wiped the sweat on the edge of her sleeve. It really heated up in here when there was no air conditioning. Placing her baseball cap back on, she decided to put it on sideways. If she kept it backwards like usual, the sweat that collected on it would rub against her forehead and irritate it. 

Her eyes looked around Marlon’s truck, noticing the stash of snacks he kept for himself and Sophie whenever she decided to keep him company on one of his delivery runs. It really was sweet of him to keep her favorite snacks there. He knew that she always had a tendency to forget to eat when she got focused on something else so having a snack nearby made it so that she would remember to eat. Glancing down at the lemonades in the cup holders, Sophie hoped that they wouldn’t get lukewarm and mess with the taste while the truck heated up during the deliveries. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a couple of party noisemakers that were left in the car from when they went to Willy’s birthday party all those months ago. Leaning back she struggled to reach one, the tips of her fingers brushing against it. Letting out a grunt she shot her arm out further, grabbing the noisemaker. Proud of herself, she leaned back in the car seat again, twisting the noisemaker in her hand. She felt like the sun was going to win eventually in the fight to see who could last the longest. She could feel herself melting into the chair when she saw Marlon walking towards the truck. When he reentered the truck, his face grew in a playful smile noticing that her hat was placed sideways.

“What’s a sad thug doing in my truck?” he asked teasingly.

“I’m here to steal your lemonade.” she replied with a smile, bringing the party noisemaker up to her lips and letting out a loud noise. Marlon placed his seat buckle on, laughing at his girlfriend's response. His laugh was so infectious that Sophie couldn’t help but laugh at her own stupid joke too. It really was nice to have found someone who had a similar sense of humor to her. She had dated in the past but none of them really cared about her jokes. She’d always felt like she had to tone it down, figuring it was just how a relationship was going to be. But then she met Marlon and they just instantly clicked. It was so refreshing.

Placing her own seat buckle back on, she cracked open a lemonade and took a long sip from it.

“Sorry that I can’t keep the air conditioning on,” Marlon apologized as he backed out of his parking spot. 

“Don’t worry about it. How many more deliveries do you have today?”

“Just one. It’s not too far away.” He turned the corner, driving further down the street. 

“Okay,” Sophie leaned forward, raiding the snack stash. “Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, could you grab me some pretzels?” 

Sophie quickly snatched up the snack, opening the bag for Marlon before placing it on the island between them. 

“Thanks,” He absentmindedly grabbed a few, tossing them in his mouth at the light. 

It really wasn’t a long ride to the final stop. Parking in front of the house Marlon hopped out of the truck, grabbing the boxes before walking towards the door. An old lady emerged from the front door making her way towards Marlon. 

“Oh, ma’am, there’s no need to trouble yourself. Just let me know where I can place it.” Marlon gave a friendly smile. 

“Oh my, such a polite man. You can just place it on the front porch.” The old lady pointed over to the spot.

Marlon nodded in understanding, walking over and placing down the boxes. 

“Tell me how a strapping man like you is single,” The old lady had a flirty look in her eyes. 

Marlon was clearly shocked by the line. He awkwardly scratched the side of his neck. “Actually ma’am, I’m taken. That’s my girlfriend in the truck over there.” He motioned towards Sophie who gave back a friendly wave. He could tell by the laughter hidden in her eyes that she’d heard what the lady had said. 

“Oh, that’s a shame,” The old lady looked a bit upset before her face brightened again. “Well, let me know if anything changes.” Before Marlon could react to that, the old lady gave a wink while heading back inside. 

Marlon entered the truck only to find Sophie giggling at the scene she had just witnessed. “I’m glad you found that so funny.” Marlon replied, turning on his truck.

“Sorry, I guess I need to be more aware of all my competition.”

“Quite the competition. I can’t believe this is the third old lady that’s hit on me while I’ve been on deliveries.”

“Clearly they know a good catch when they see one.” Sophie leaned forward, placing a kiss against his cheek. Marlon’s face blushed slightly at her romantic gesture. “So, I was thinking we could go and get a bite to eat. My treat.” Sophie offered, leaning back in her seat.

“Sounds good to me,” Marlon started to make his way down the street. Every so often he stole a glance in her direction. 

“Hey, Soph.”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.” His words caused Sophie’s face to light up. Her eyes shone when she looked over at him. 

“I love you too.”

The two smiled at each other before Marlon’s focus was back on the road. The pair laughed as they talked about the funny delivery stories of the day and made their way to an eagerly anticipated dinner. Happy with their little delivery date.


End file.
